


Love Is Where The Heart Lies

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M, dyfty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Dylan receives a bunch of roses from a mystery person.So, I wanted to write something for Valentines day with my new favourite pairing.  I did start writing another piece at work, using pen and paper, but no idea what i've done with it!  I do have another two peices on the go as well (plus several Sherlock fics to finish).  I will get there.  This is a Dyfty ficlet.  Characters tagged are in it, albeit briefly in some cases.As always, I don't own these characters, although I wish I did ;)





	

Returning to Holby had been a big decision for the curly haired man that had just excited the florist. He smiled thinking of what his recipient might make of the roses he'd just ordered to be delivered. The screech of tyres on tarmac brought him out of his reverie. A car was going way too fast for this stretch of road and he could see a little old lady was already crossing the road and completely oblivious to the fast approaching car. Instinctively, he ran out into the road, pushing the woman out of the way. He almost avoided being hit by the car himself as the driver hit the brakes and swerved. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side, and the impact knocked him flying to the ground. He lay there in a pool of blood unconscious.

*****

At the ED, a courier walks into reception carrying a bouquet of roses. Louise and Robyn smile to each other in the hope that they might be the lucky recipient. "Delivery for Dr Dylan Keogh".

Noel almost choked on the muffin he was eating. "You what?", he asked in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me", Louise stated folding her arms.

"That's what it says on the card mate", the courier replies handing Noel a PDA to sign. Noel shrugs and signs his name, sending the courier on his way.

The three of them stood there staring, silently willing each other to take a look at the card to see who the roses were from. Robyn couldn't contain her excitement any longer and opened the card. She sighed in frustration when all it said was Guess Who? "Well that's completely unimaginative!"

"What is?", Max asked, also intrigued as to the identity of the sender.

"Guess Who? How cliché is that?".

"Maybe they are from Dervla?", Max joked.

"More like he sent them to himself", Louise huffed.

"Doubt it", Max shrugged, taking the card from Robyn. "Well, the card is from The Flower Corner, that new florist on the High Street".

"Are you going to do some detective work here Max?", Robyn asked.

"May....be". Max looked up as he noticed Connie looking over at them. "For now though, I'm getting back to work". Robyn and Louise follow suit as Noel took the roses to the staff room.

*****

Iain and Jez arrive at the RTC. Iain is shocked to discover that it's Lofty and contacts the ED to let them know. Charlie takes the call. 

"Charlie, what is it?", Connie asks.

"It's Lofty, he's been involved in a RTC". He glanced over to Dylan, who had just gone into the staff room. "Dylan is in charge of Resus today, we need to tell him before he arrives". Connie nods and they both go into the staff room.

*****

Dylan is oblivious to the bouqet of roses as he enters the staff room. All he is focused on is reheating his tea in the microwave before his next patient arrives. Not that it tasted particulary nice, it was just quicker than boiling the kettle. He hadn't noticed Connie and Charlie enter the room.

"Dylan, can we have a quick word?", asks Connie.

Dylan turns to them, hands on hips. "Of course".

"We have a RTC coming in and it's Lofty". Dylan looked up at Charlie as he said Lofty.

"Ben?". Dylan just stood there. He had no idea that Ben was back in Holby.

"Will you be ok to lead?". Dylan couldn't help but notice that Connie was giving him the choice and was grateful that she had. He nodded. "Good, ETA is 3 minutes".

*****

Dylan had headed straight to Resus to give himself a few extra seconds to prepare himself. It was not like he'd not heard from Ben since he left. He'd sent Dylan texts occasionly, to which he'd replied to, but neither had mentioned Bens last day and Dylans refusal to go to the pub to say goodbye.

Iain was the first to come crashing through the Resus doors, wheeling the trolley through. Charlie, David, Dylan, Iain, Jez and Alicia all helped to lift Lofty across onto the bed. Max was there too as he couldn't help but notice it was Lofty being brought in whilst he was outside having a smoke. Connie came in and tells Max to go, only those that needed to be there were to be in there.

*****

Robyn and Louise are in the staff room still trying to figure out who sent Dylan the roses. "Well whoever it is must really like him". Louise scrunched up her face. "It's not you is it?" She asked Robyn.

"No!". Max walked in looking worried. "Any luck?". He looked at his sister. "Max, what is it?".

"It's Lofty. He's just been brought in"

"What happened?", Louise asked.

"I didn't realise he was back in Holby", said Robyn.

"He was run over saving an old lady apparently". Max sat down on a stool with his head in his hands. "Mrs B told everyone to leave who wasn't working on him".

*****

Lofty wakes up, but doesn't respond to anyone calling him Lofty. Only to Dylan calling him Ben. A head CT reveals that there is no permanent damage, just a concussion.

"Ben, what's the last thing you remember?" Dylan asks his friend.

Lofty recognised the voice but couldn't remember who it was. He also couldn't help thinking that this man, Dylan, was so gourgeous. Dylan raised an eyebrow at him when he'd caught him staring. "Um, I was crossing the road to catch a bus I think?", he answered in a flustered voice.

"It's ok Ben. Your memory will come back in time". Dylan looked away quickly. What if he doesn't remember? Robyn, Max and Louise enter Resus to see their friend. Dylan leaves them to it.

*****

Dylan goes to the staff room. Cal and Ethan are there looking at the roses. "Hey Dylan, you need to tell us who they are from".

Dylan looked from Cal, to Ethan and then to the roses. "I have absolutely no idea".

"Have you at least opened the card?", Ethan asked.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"They are for you", Cal stated, thrusting the card into Dylan's hand. Dylan looked at the envelope and indeed saw it was addressed to him. He opened it. "Guess who?", Cal said reading upside down. 

"Well it's not like there's a clue or....unless", Ethan grabbed the card from Dylan. "Maybe not". Dylan didn't have time to ask what he meant as Noel entered carrying another gift.

"What on earth is that?", Cal asked. It looked like a cake or pastry of some kind. 

Dylan immediately knew what it was and who it was from. "It's a souffle", Dylan said with a smile and walked off back to Resus. Cal, Ethan and Noel just shrugged at each other and went about their business.

*****

Robyn, Max and Louise were still in Resus talking to Lofty. His brain was still a little bit foggy, but he was beginning to remember who they were and had laughed at how he'd met Robyn for the first time. Dylan came back in smiling. Louise looked at Robyn in alarm. "He must of seen the roses", she whispered to Robyn, "and know who they are from". 

Robyn looked at Max and he shook his head. "Some detective you are", she jested. "Well the good news is that Loftys memory is returning, he finally remembered our names". Dylan nodded and caught Ben staring at him again. Max noticed as well. "Robyn, Louise, follow me, I've just had a thought". The trio waved a goodbye to Lofty and Dylan and Lofty were alone. 

Ben was about to say something but Dylan stopped him, taking his hand in his. Ben was surprised at first but his heart melted at the touch. "When you are better you are coming home with me". Ben looked from Dylan's eyes to his lips and watched as they formed a smile. He made Dylan smile. Dylan lent down and a placed a chaste kiss on Ben's cheek. Ben's heart fluttered. As did Robyn's, Max's and Louise's looking in from outside. "Mystery solved", Max said, earning an elbow nudge in the ribs from Robyn.


End file.
